1. Technical Field
Various embodiments presented herein relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device with an increased storage capacity and a method for increasing a storage capacity thereof.
2. Related Art
Computing has become ubiquitous so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Consequently, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device which includes a memory device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic device.
A semiconductor based data storage device using a memory device provides advantages in that, since there is no mechanical driving part, stability and durability are excellent, an information access speed is high and power consumption is low. Data storage devices having such advantages include a USB (universal serial bus) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
As large capacity files such as music files and video files are reproduced in a portable electronic device, a data storage device with a large storage capacity is required. In order to secure the large storage capacity, the data storage device may include a plurality of memory devices. A significant factor impacting the storage capacity of a data storage device is the number of bits that can be stored in each memory cell of a memory device. That is to say, a storage capacity of a memory device is determined according to the number of bits each memory cell can store when the memory device is designed. If the number of bits capable of being stored in each is memory cell of a memory device can be logically changed according to the control of a memory controller, the storage capacity of a data storage device may be increased.